Experiment
by AriAkane
Summary: Deep under the ShinRa building lays the secrets of those deemed "failures". One girl finds herself in the middle of the turmoil surrounding the prison of Professor Hojo and his creations. Before Crisis Core


Quiet. Oh so very quiet. As my hearing came back to me I soon realized that wherever I was, was dead silent. I cracked open my eye just a bit only to be blinded by a white light. _Where was I? How long had I been here? What's going on?_ A flurry of questions flew around in my head as I forced myself onto my side as I opened my eyes again. This time the light wasn't as bad but it was still harsh. My vision swam as I tried to make out anything noticeable that could tell me where I was. White was all I saw. White walls, white lights, white bed, white clothing. As I stood up I could see that there was blood rubbed into letters on the wall. I walked over to them to read them better.

"God…save…us…it's…Shin…Ra…" I read out loud then pulled back in confusion. _Who or what was ShinRa?_ I thought. The word seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Shrugging it off, I walked to the door and peered out of the small window. The large room outside was barely lit and I could see a person pacing back and forth between two pillars. My curiosity got the better of me and I slowly opened the door. A metallic wave hit me and I drew back into my room, before covering my nose and heading back out. There was a soft cacophony of people murmuring to themselves and I looked to the left and right. A person rocked back and forth in a ball in the corner while another person sat under the light in a wheelchair, plus the guy pacing in the pillars. I walked over to the man in the chair, taking my time because my legs were barely working. As I neared him I could hear him muttering to himself.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…Hojo…destroyed us…" he looked up at me and I jumped back with a startled yelp. The right side of the man's face was horribly disfigured, like it had melted off.

"You," he said hoarsely and I perked up, "you're the One."

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice just as hoarse as his.

"You shouldn't be here…they said you were perfect…" he murmured and I kneeled down in front of him.

"Who did? Where am I?" I asked. The man shook his head as his one blue eye stared at me.

"You have to leave. It isn't safe…" he said before going back to muttering to himself, "it's ShinRa…Fear Hojo…Fear the soldiers." Was all he said before I got up and looked around. I made my way over to the man pacing in between the pillars. He stopped as I got closer, his green eyes piercing into me.

"Monsters…in my skin…crawling…nesting…" he rambled as he turned his gaze away from me. I took a few steps back. These people were crazy. _Why was I here? Am I crazy too? Is this an asylum?_ I was more confused than ever as I pressed my back against the wall. I slowly slid down till my knees were against my chest. I closed my eyes and tried to think about the last thing I remembered.

 _A man with circular glasses and long black hair looked down at me as I was strapped to a table. I squirmed under his terrifying gaze as he brought a needle to my arm._

 _"I insist that you stop fighting, stupid girl. You're only making things worse for yourself." He said and I shivered at his voice. I found it disgusting. He was about to shove the needle into my arm when there was a knock at the door. The man let out an annoyed growl and placed the needle down on the table beside me. The vial of the needle was filled with a glowing green liquid. I watched it but then turned my attention to who was at the door. My eyes widened in shock. A man in a long, black leather jacket that reached his calves stood there, his face angular and sharp, and his hair flowing to the backs of his knees like molten silver. He looked over at me as the man with the needle rambled on. The man at the door winked at me._

 _"Lazard wants to see her" he said and I shivered at his voice as well, it was a good shiver though. His voice was deep, thick with experience and sin. The man that had the needle let out an agitated sigh and came back over to me, undoing the restraints around my wrists and ankles. I quickly scrambled off the table and stood staring at the man at the door. I felt like I could trust him but I wasn't exactly sure._

 _"Come on" he said, his voice very authoritative. I quickly followed him, glad that he had come in when he did. I didn't like needles. Once we were out of the small laboratory I let out a small sigh of relief but only a few seconds before I was shoved against the wall, my lips covered by the silver haired man's._

My eyes snapped open as the silver haired man vanished from my mind. _Who was he? Why did he…?_ My mind went blank as I tried to comprehend what the silver haired man did. My face heated up but I quickly shook my head, and then looked around for a path to escape this place. My eyes settled on the rackety flight of stairs that were on the other side of the room. I slowly got up and ran over there, past the man in the chair who still mumbled to himself. I shivered as my feet carried me over to the stairs and I quickly bounded up them, the sound of my footsteps colliding with metal ringing out through the room. I swung myself on to the landing of the second floor and darted down the caged hall to the light that shone dimly at the end. I slowed to a stop as I heard footsteps coming from the light and I pressed myself into a large crack in the wall. Two bulky men walked towards me wearing matching grey shirts and pants, much like the clothes that doctors give you at the hospital.

"Wouldn't you love to get your hands on that Adelster's neck, dear brother?" asked one of the men as they passed me. I shook violently as the two men walked by, they stood a foot taller than me and as they passed, a smell hit me like a wave and caused me to shake more. They smelled like blood. 'They _smell like they were wounded or…'_ my mind faltered at any ideas that could explain the overwhelming smell of blood. As they walked down the hall, I quickly snuck out of my hiding place. I tried to keep my bare feet from slapping against the metal floor as I darted down another hall. The lights flickered above me as I pressed my back against one of the walls. My heart raced and my legs were trembling, I felt like I was gonna be sick. _I have to get out of here…wherever here is._ I thought to myself and, pushing aside the sickening feeling, I continued on. Peering around the edge of the next hall, I stood silently; waiting for something to move. Nothing moved. All that could be heard was my rapid breathing and my heart beating a million miles per minute. I was scared. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know what to do. All I knew is that I had to get out of here. Slowly, I snuck forward, keeping my back pressed to the wall. I stopped briefly when I thought I heard a noise. Suddenly a wailing alarm rung out around me, red lights flashed overhead.

"code 6, escaped patient!" said an automated voice from the loudspeakers above me. I began to run blindly down the halls, tripping and stumbling over the broken debris that littered the floors. The red light still flashed, illuminating the darkened hallway every now and then. My mind and heart raced even faster now, my feet charging forward with a mind of their own.

"There she is!" I heard a gruff male voice call and, for some reason, I froze like a deer caught in headlights. Three bulky men charged at me with nightsticks in their fists. _Run you fucking idiot!_ I tried to tell myself and finally my body did what I wanted. Just as one of the men was about to grab me, I darted forward.

"You little bitch! Get back here!" the man shouted after me. I ran down the hall as fast as my legs could carry me. I took a sharp left turn only to be greeted by a dead end. _This is it…I'm gonna die._ I thought and I turned slowly as the men cornered me.

"Nowhere to run, little mouse" said the man who nearly caught me before. I glared at each of them; if they wanted me then I'll fight them tooth and nail. No way I was going back to that cell without a fight. My hands curled into fists as the main guard took a step closer to me.

"Come on, little mouse. Let's go back to your cell" he said, trying to coax me. He took another step, closing the gap between us to a few inches. Just as he reached out his hand, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down so that my fist could connect with his jaw. The man stumbled to the side, his hand reaching out to balance him. He glared at me as he held his jaw.

"You're gonna pay for that, mouse" I threatened. I took a step back as he stood up again, this time lunging at me. He swung his arm to the side, trying to hit me with his nightstick but I ducked and lashed out at his midsection. My fist caught him in his diaphragm and he began to cough. He fell back into the wall as he held his ribs. I took a step towards him but I was stopped by a jolt that ran through my body. One of the other guards had jabbed me with the end of his nightstick, which turned out to have a tazer on the end of it. It was like my body was on fire as he continued to hold the tazer to my side but soon enough, he pulled it back and my body slumped forward to my knees and then to my face. My body jolted and convulsed on the floor as the men crowded around me. I tried to look up at them but my body refused to do what my brain commanded.

"Maybe a visit with Hojo can make you learn some obedience, mouse" said one of the men and, as they dragged off my still twitching body, my mind fell back into oblivion.


End file.
